Cell Block Tango
by Avatar Robyn
Summary: The Cell Block Tango mixed in with canon pairings from Once Upon a Time.


**Title: Cell Block Stories**

**Summary: **The Cell Block Tango mixed in with canon pairings from Once Upon a Time.

**Author's Note: **In this Marian was already there and yeah I couldn't resist adding some SQ into it.

* * *

Snow bounces the infant in her arms as she silently prays for her baby boy to fall asleep. Neal had been up most of the afternoon, which was surprising since he had woken at dawn and refused to be put back down.

In all the parenting books she read, she had learned that a child was either a nighttime or a daytime baby but clearly, like his older sister, Neal defied those rules. The former teacher had been in the middle of cooking dinner when her son started crying for attention.

Already knowing that he wouldn't stop until he had it, she had put the stove on a low setting until she would get him to quiet down. Now after several songs and a good twenty five minutes of bouncing his head started to droop. When his head fell to her shoulder, Snow sighed thankfully, as she placed the demanding little prince into his cradle.

She lingered for a moment to observe her sleeping son before turning back to the kitchen with a smile on her lips. Quickly making sure the food wasn't burnt, she moved to the refrigerator to take out some vegetables to go with the mash potatoes and baked chicken she had in the oven.

As she grabbed the bag of veggies, she hears the door to the loft open as the familiar voice of her True Love calls out, "I'm Home." She shuts her eyes and mutters 'please don't' under her breath but despite her pleas she hears the door slam shut with a loud thump. The loft was quiet for a breath moment before a slow whine turned into high-pitch crying came from the living room.

Snow sets the bag down with a little more force then needed as she whirls around to see David standing there sheepishly. He mouths sorry as he shuffles over to the stand to hang up his belt. Normally, Snow would have found that adorable, his habit of entering their small apartment the way he did.

However, with an infant that rarely seemed to sleep. As Snow lifts the wailing baby into her arms, she finds herself wishing for a bow and arrow, maybe even Granny's.

_Pop_…

* * *

Regina's eyes narrows at the scene before her, as she herself remains unseen by the surrounding trees. For the past could of weeks she had taken to spending time with the man that is suppose to be her true love. They had spoken a lot and even had a few dinners together, though at her place.

Something she had figured had to do with her reputation and him needing to adjust. Therefore, she hadn't minded much. Not until, one day when she had went to Granny's dinner and seen him sitting there with another woman.

Not wanting to jump to conclusions, she had followed them at a distance back to the forest. Where she witnesses little Roland greeting the woman happily as "Mama" and Robin kiss her just as gently as he had kissed Regina the other night.

In a whirl of smoke, she appeared in the foyer of her house. They were suppose to have dinner tonight, he had even requested they shared a drink afterwards as they taken to doing. As Regina looked from the living room where the two had taken to having their little dates to the kitchen, she wondered if she should still fix dinner.

Her eyes darkened, and add a little something special into his drink.

_Six…_

* * *

Emma grits her teeth as Hook orders yet another shot of rum. This being his eighth in the last half hour and still the pirate refused to speak with her about why he had called her away from the dinner she had been having at the Mill's Manor.

Ever since Henry had gotten back his memory, he wanted to spend time with his adopted mother. Neither were sure if it was just because he missed her or it had something to do with the guilt he felt for how he used to treat her. Since he had been doing his best to be a better son, which was shown by him nearly attacking Robin.

When Regina had broken up with her fairy destined True Love, everyone had been rather surprised since she had worked hard to have love back in her life and was now turning it away. But the reason had came out due to some loose lipped Merry Men, apparently Regina had put a truth serum in his drink during their last date and had somehow gotten the other woman to come over as well to listen as he spilled the truth of his two timing.

The woman, Maid Marian, Emma couldn't remember her name hadn't known about Regina. She had been just as betrayed because of this, she took Roland and they both now stayed at Granny's Bed and Breakfast now where Robin had been banned from after he shown up drunk pleading for her to forgive him. It obviously didn't count for much because he had pulled the same trick outside of Regina's house a few days prior. Emma had been the one to take him into custody until he sobered up from both locations.

At first, Emma hadn't been worried that Regina might become somewhat bitter again, because of the betrayal but the woman had clearly became better at handling her emotions. She could see it bothered her but she wasn't casting curse or anything. Though, Emma figured it had more to do with the fact that the Blue fairy's superior magic had failed more then anything.

"Swan." Hook called, then again more forcefully, "Swan!"

"What?" Emma glared at the man, he didn't look even the least bit tipsy but considering his background she could only guess that it might take him several more drinks before he reached that point. "You ready to speak to me or do you wish to go somewhere else because they are out of rum?"

She rolled her eyes when he narrowed his eyes about to say something but instead took another sip of the drink in his hand. She didn't have time for this, because of his call she was now missing out on a good meal prepared by the Queen herself and now had to make something for herself or head to bed hungry since Granny's was closed by now.

When he ordered another drink, Emma got to her feet. "Look I came here because you asked me out but if you just to drink you should have just sat with Leroy." She pointed down the bar other end of the bar where sure enough the lone dwarf tossing back drinks. "I'm out of here."

She stood but Hook reached out and grabbed her hand. Emma glared at him about to force it out of his grasp when he finally breathed out, "You're sleeping with her."

Emma paused, her brow furrowed, "What?"

"You're sleeping with her," He repeated, "Aren't you?" It wasn't a question.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice echoed her displeasure with the accusation.

"I've seen you when you're with her, Swan." Hook spits out angrily, "I've seen the way you look at her too. Not to mention you're always running to her house, I bet you were there when I called you weren't you."

Emma gaped at the man in shock, not believing what she was hearing. He was actually accusing her of sleeping with Regina, of all people. Not that she hadn't entertained the thought of it before she learned the truth of the small town. Hell, even after the curse broke she had a few nights when the brunette had been very present in her mind. But considering all that had happened, how much had changed. Not to mention the fact that the woman in question had been dating her True Love, she hadn't ever let those thought develop further then a few fantasies.

And to be accused of it from the man she had finally given a chance after he had practically forced himself into her life. It caught of her guard, she came out of her stupor when he ordered another drink.

"No, that's enough!" Emma barked, startling the barkeep as he reached to refill the glass. The man looked between the two then turned away when the Savior aim a glared his way. That taken care of she turned to the pirate who was now glaring at her looking a bit drunken.

That must be it, the drinks finally caught up to him. "Killian, what the hell are you talking about? You know damn well why I've been going over there or have you forgotten Henry? Maybe the fact that she is still his mother too."

"I know that, Swan." Hook sneered, "You two might share the boy but those looks aren't all parental."

Emma shook her heard. "You know what, I'm not doing this. Call me when you sober up." With that, she headed towards the exit and heard him call after her.

"Go ahead, go screw your Queen! I'm sure you're parents will be proud!"

Emma ignored the stares she received from that little outburst, especially the one from Leroy. Because regardless of what she said or did she knew her parents and probably Regina would hear about this by the next day. She didn't break her stride as she made her way out the door.

However, she was tempted to turn around, march back to the bar and break a bottle of the pirate's head for every shot he had taken. Ten, if she counted correctly.

_Squish…_

* * *

Astrid hurried down the street with a basket from Granny's filled with cupcakes. A reward for the Lost Boys for their behavior these past couple of months. Of course, there was a few that probably didn't deserve them but overall they had been wonderful. With not being able to help children as a real fairy buy granting wishes.

The Coven had taken a different approach and in truth, Astrid believed it to be better. She knew a few fairies such as Blue didn't think so but she had heard others voicing the fact that for all the wishes they had made they never really seen the children they helped much after that. This was giving them a chance to help children that desperately needed it.

A new experience indeed, Astrid couldn't help but feel grateful for this small town if only because she met these children that seemed quite taken with her too. None of them seems to mind the fact that she is considered a lesser fairy because of her many mishaps. But here the children launched onto her, especially the smaller ones.

Rounding the corner a little ways from the church, Astrid smiled brightly at the sight of the church already hearing the cheers from the boys. Not paying attention her view was disrupted as she walked into someone and stumbled back to catch herself.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" She started looking at the person whom had stumbled as well though less gracefully even by her standards. Her eyes widen at the familiar looking man, "Leroy?"

He opened his mouth ready to say something nasty she assumed from the way he glared at her until he realized who she was. She watched a bit stunned as glaring eyes, sneer and surely horrible words seems to fade in an instant to the face she remembered from her past.

It was odd to see such a soft expression on the face of a man whom she knew wasn't the least bit soft since his days when his name had been the exact opposite of what it was now. She remembered meeting him when he had asked the fairies to help Snow White.

She had called out his name only for him to look brokenheartedly at her before telling her that wasn't his name anymore. She was shaken from her thoughts when Leroy apologized for making her drop her basket.

Astrid looked down at the basket on the sidewalk, the cupcakes were spilled all over the place though several still seemed to been saved by the basket. Even so she knew she'd have to get more, because the number of the cupcakes matched the number of boys.

"Oh no," Regardless of her popularity with the boys, she doubted they'd like it very much if she returned without their promised treat.

"It's okay," Leroy rushed out, "I'm sure Granny can make some more. I'll even pay for them."

Astrid opened her mouth to talk him out of the offer but he had already swept up the basket in his hand. She had to hurry to catch up with him as he started around the corner and down the street towards Granny's.

The two walked side by side, though didn't say anything. Though Astrid wanted to say something, anything to break the silence. But she couldn't figure out anything to say. What could she say to the dwarf that she had been ready to abandon her wings for? What could she to the dwarf that had broken her heart that same night?

What could she say to the man that even with cursed memories still stirred up emotions within her? What could she say? When they arrived at Granny's, Leroy opened the door her and they headed to the counter to explain the situation.

Ruby ran the order back to the kitchen and the two waited the few minutes it took her to collect the baked goods, since apparently Granny had made a few for 'just in case' matters. Leroy took the basket from Ruby and handed it to Astrid whom gave the man a smile.

Once again she was tempted to say something but words failed her as she headed to the door. She only glanced back once to see Leroy now sporting a harden look in his eyes as he ordered something else. She watched the waitress head for the liquor instead of the kitchen and felt her heart break once more.

She couldn't give him another chance.

_Uh, uh…_

* * *

Mulan squeezed her eyes shut, fingers dug into her ears as she tried to ignore the sounds coming from the two across the campsite. She was used to this, traveling with men for years had made her accustom to hearing those kinds of sounds. But this time was different.

"_Phillip, yes, more, please!"_ She could hear Aurora's pleads.

"_Shush my love, you will wake her."_ Phillip replied but she could hear a breathy moan of approval to signify that he had listened to her demands regardless.

"_I don't care! I have been without you for far too long!_ _I need you my love. I need you now!" _

She could hear the ruffling of clothing not being removed but shifted so the two could access each other in a better way. The warrior was tempted to get up and walk away to do something so she wouldn't bare witness.

It wasn't that she didn't expect this to happen, she had known it would. It shouldn't bother her as much as it was now, but as she heard the hissing breath of Phillip followed by a yelp and heavy moan from Aurora. She realized why it did, when she found herself wanting to cut off the thing that was surely connecting the two lovers at that very moment.

Somehow, despite helping the man find his love and in turn helping his love find him. Mulan wanted nothing more than to rip his head off with her bare hands. Because even though she had traveled with men for days, the first woman she had ever trailed with has been the one to actually stir any type of feelings within her.

She had fallen for the princess, the sleeping beauty herself.

But she knew it would never be, so she filled her mind with sounds of swords, deaths and battles to drawl out the sounds of love that somehow still filtered through.

-Months Later-

"I'm pregnant." Aurora announced smilingly happily unaware of the heart she was crushing. Mulan gave her a stiff smile that went unnoticed. _I know._ She wanted to say, _I was probably there for the conception_.

Instead, she said, "I'm joining Robin Hood." The sadden look she received mad her want to scream but she only gave the woman a small hug before walking away not looking back.

_Cicero…_

* * *

Belle stared at the dagger, her Rumple's name was engraved from hilt to point, long and winding, almost with a haunting beauty.

How can such an object, hold so much power?

She had heard about it, how many had ought and died to harness its power even more had suffered because of it. But she had never truly witnessed its power, since Rumple never kept it in sight and now she was the keeper of it. When she had been first held it, it had felt like any other dagger she had held in the past.

But thinking back on it she had been more nervous then anything at the time. But now, for some reason as she stood there just glazing upon it. She could feel it. The enticing power that seemed to cloak it in a way that she hadn't expected. She had only meant to make sure it was still in its place, a nightmare with Zelena's taunting smirk had made her wary.

But now, as she stared at the object. She couldn't help but gingerly reach forward and drag the tip of her index finger over his name and felt a shudder run down her spine. She was vaguely aware of the gasp that escaped her lips as visions flashed before her eyes. Visions of destruction, chaos, manipulations, death in all forms, between kingdoms, friends, loved ones, enemies, random strangers. She witnessed it all from the most innocent to the justly deserved victims.

All of the featured the same recurring character, her husband, though most of the time he looked unrecognizable. Then finally the images rested on a final one. Rumple, kneeling on ground beside his son's grave. His eyes filled with betrayal, sadness and rage at the person standing in front of him. The image flickered to the person whom was wielding a dagger - the Dark One's dagger.

Belle gasped as she pulled her hand back so violently she nearly fell on the floor herself. She shook as the image failed to leave her mind with the lack of connection. Because she could still see her own ice cold eyes staring down at the defeated man as she raised the dagger.

And brought it down.

_Lipschitz…_


End file.
